Vongola Enraged
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: The one thing to never do is to enrage the Vongola. This is especially true when it comes to their beloved Decimo boss. (short one-shot)


**Vongola Enraged**

The world was in chaos, or a word the Vongola Famiglia best described the day Tsuna went missing. Three hours before, Tsuna had left for his morning jog on the Vongola trail like every morning since he started living at the HQ. But the attendants who arrived to give him his refreshments ran back frantic when they didn't see him after twenty minutes from the usual hour mark.

Guardians and Reborn immediately to investigate only for their blood to run cold from the scene a mile out from the start point.

It was like a battlefield: bodies littering the ground either unconscious or dead in or around craters made by explosions; The forestry and trail either scared by bullets, ablaze in flames or frozen by Tsuna's Zero-Point Breakthrough. Reborn would have been proud at the amount of damage.

However, the attention was solely on a lone object left innocently in a puddle of blood and grime: Tsuna's mittens.

Everyone's Dying Will Flames blazed in fury when they saw it. Hayato barked the orders to the other Guardians to spread out the search as well as calling closest allies for clues. Mukuro didn't complain as he disappeared from the area, Takeshi not too far behind. A displeased Kyouya called in his team to take in the unconscious men for interrogation, suspicion of having a mole in their midst. Chrome, though wishing to follow, was lead back to the mansion with crying Lambo by Ryohei to prepare a medical ward for the most likely injured boss.

Reborn gripped his student's bloodied mittens in one hand while a red cellphone-Leon called another ally. It didn't take long for the line to connect and he didn't wait for an acknowledgment.

"Tsuna was taken. Find the _idiota's_ and burn them."

It was silent before a sound of something shattering (likely another expensive wine bottle) on the other line and a gruff voice growled through the speaker in brimming-rage.

 _"Who?"_

"No leads yet, however, I suspect one of the Famiglia's that approached us recently."

 _"I have someone in mind. Squalo!"_ and the line went dead right there.

Reborn smirked briefly in satisfaction of hearing the Varia making the move, pulled the brim of his fedora to shadow his face before leaving the battleground to burn the idiot Famiglia that dared to lay a hand on his precious student and pseudo son.

...

Two hours was too long for any of them, but it was worth it.

The Varia and Kyouya's Founders were quick in providing the info the Vongola and Allies. Immediately they set out their assault on the Famiglia.

The members must have thought they were safe after kidnapping Tsuna, or they were stupid because the security was a laugh. Left, right and center, Varia, Mukuro and the rest of the Vongola alliances attacked them with no mercy, reducing their HQ to rubble (after they retrieved a heavily battered Tsuna, of course) within the hour.

Vindici arrived later to place them in prison, while everyone else set off to give Tsuna back home to heal.

...

Kyouya was relentless in finding the moles and decidedly included Mukuro, Lussuria, Bell, and (surprisingly) Chrome in torturing the men for betraying them. Hayato and Viper/Mammon made plans for security and recruitment methods mentally berating himself for not doing this sooner resulting in hurting his precious friend/boss. Takeshi was back at cheery self while chatting with Squalo about his training (disregard the blood they are washing off of their swords. It's too much for your innocent self to see a bloodthirsty Takeshi in action).

All the other Alliances, Shimon, Gesso, Giglio Nero, Arcobaleno's and everyone else that knew Tsuna, wandered around the mansion, diligently keeping watch for another attack.

Inside the room where Tsuna was resting and nursed back to health, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta laid fast asleep on the couch next to their brunette surrogate brother. Reborn was on one side of the bed with Ryohei and Shamal checking over Tsuna's wounds, commenting on him needing more training. Dino retorted at his former mentor for being inconsiderate.

On the other side, Xanxus was scowling with Levi behind him fanning like the Varia leader is a King.

All in all, they were all relishing the fact Tsuna is alive and not dying.

And Tsuna smiled happily amongst his Famiglia and friends.

...

 **Short and not too detailed. Not my best work and would probably come back to extend. For now, this is it.**

 **Night!**


End file.
